1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a string winding and unwinding apparatus and, more particularly, to a string winding and unwinding apparatus having a simple configuration and facilitating maintenance and repair.
2. Background of the Invention
In general, shoes, bags (or sacks), backpacks, or clothes include a tightening/loosening unit using strings, or the like. For example, in shoes (footwear), strings are provided to be connected in a zigzag manner, and as the strings are pulled to be tightened, shoes may be tightly attached to the feet of users.
However, it is very cumbersome to loosen or tighten strings each time a user puts on or takes off shoes, and thus, generally, when a user wears shoes, he or she does not fully pull and tighten strings so that the shoes may not be completely tightly attached to his or her feet. In this case, when the shoes are intended to be completely tightly attached to the user's feet for exercise, or the like, the user should pull to tighten the strings, and thereafter, the user may loosen the strings, involving user inconvenience. In addition, when the tightened strings are loosened while the user is walking or doing exercise, the user should tighten the strings again.